A Ninja no Kushimasu
by toastxkun
Summary: We are back to Konoha for XMas and there will be more chaos then ever... Continuation of Ninja no Shiawasena Kanshasai in my holiday specials!


Hi it's me again with my Christmas special !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto… and what in the world makes u think I own Christmas!!!! I only own Akumu my OC…

Akumu-me the authoress

Liyian- my friend BunnyLoverLaur1029

Midori- my friend dragonrlw

Kit-Kat- my friend….

Jesshiku- my friend Jesshiku-chan

Kimi-sensei- my friend Kimi-sensei

Ok done with that now TO the story!!!! Hope u like it!

It was Dec. in Konoha and everyone was well…Board…

in the real world

Midori, Liyian and Akumu were outside in the freezing weather.

"We should go inside." Midori said quickly

All of us agreed and went inside…

"I wish I could see Kakashi-kun again." Liyian pouted

"I WANT SASUKE!!!!" Midori yelled

"We…could…go see…them." Akumu whispered

"Can we? Can we also invite Kit-Kat. Jesshiku and Kimi-sensei?"Liyian asked

"sure?" Akumu said

PHONE

Jesshiku: hello?

Liyian: do you want to come over?

Jesshiku: sure…Kit-Kat and Kimi-sensei are over…

Liyian: Ok more the merrier!

Jesshiku: who's over?

Liyian: Well we are over Akumu's ok and Midori is over!

Jesshiku: sure be over in a min.!

ninja poof

"HI!" Midori and Liyian yelled!

"HI." Kit-Kat, Jesshiku and Kimi-sensei said…

"What are we doing here?" Kit-Kat asked

"We are going to the Naruto world!" Midori yelled

"Really!" Everyone asked

"Yep…now come!" Akumu ordered

everyone followed

Inside authoress room

"What are we doing here?" Jesshiku said as she tried to steal my Deidara plush doll

"We went to the Naruto world when we were in here!" Akumu said

"Maybe we need something from their world!"Kimi-sensei asked

"Like this?" Liyian said as she pulled a note from her pocket

"Maybe--" Midori said but a light come and took all of us away…

Man just we love those random lights!

"AHAHAHAHA" All of us yelled

Bam

"Man, my head hurts!" Akumu said

"MIDORI!" a boy yelled

"Shut up you loser!" another boy yelled

"Kakashi, don't say that!" another man yelled

"KAKASHI!!!!!" Liyian yelled as she groped him.

"O GOD…" Kakashi whispered

"We are Really in the Naruto world!" Jesshiku gasped

------------Jriaya(sp?) Kushina,Sakumo and Hitomi walk into scean…-----

"Who are they!" Kushina snaped at Minato who was with us…

"…Friends?" Minato said unsure

"What are you here for now?" Sakumo asked unsure that he wanted to know

"KUSHIMASU!" WE all yelled

"Christmas?" Obito said happily

"I guess you can come over." Hitomi said

Everyone sighed….

HATAKE HOUSE

Once everyone was in the house Liyian explained Christmas is…

"Wow can we all celebrate it with you guys!!!" Obito asked

"Sure!" Kit-Kat said happily

ding Dong

"Who is that?" Sakumo asked

"Hehehe about that…" Jesshiku whispered

"What did you do now?" Kimi-sensei asked

"I Invited Orchimaru(sp?) and the Sound 5!!!!" Jesshiku said proudly as she got the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" we all yelled

"Who is the Sound 5?" Kushina asked her husband

Minato turned to us…then it came…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DONING HERE YOU BAG!!!!" Tauya(Sp?) screamed

"Tauya, please calm down." Orchimaru pleaded

"TAUYA-SENSEI, ORCHIMARU-SAMA I LOVE YOU!!!!" Jesshiku yelled as she hugged him

"Wow." Jriaya said

Tauya just kept cursing and…yah… then everything calmed down…

Knock………Knock…………Knock

"WHO IS that NOW!" Sakumo snapped, everyone was shocked… Hitomi calmed her husband down.

"Heheheh about that." Akumu whispered

"YES…Akumu" Midori said loudly

" I invited my Nii-san, because Kushimasu is bout family right?" Akumu said as she got the door

Liyian gulped

"Were are we?" Pein asked

"NOOOOO NOT YOU U KILLED----" Liyian yelled but was stopped by Jesshiku.

"Nani?" Everyone said

That's when the Akasuki walked in…

"Sweet Hidan! Jesshiku cheered Hidan smiled and blushed at this..

"TOBI, DEIDARA!" Midori yelled

Everyone was silent

"How many people are here?" Hitmoi asked

"Well we have you,Sakumo,Kakashi,Rin,Obito,Jriaya,

Minato,Kushina,Orchimaru,Sound 5 and the Akatsuki and Liyian,me,Akumu,Kit-Kat and Jesshiku,,, that's 29 people!" Kimi-sensei said

"Oto-san this is the most company we have ever had!" Kakashi said happily

"Yes…first and last time!" Sakumo said

"Well…" Kit-Kat said

Knock….Knock and Knock

"WHAT THE!" Everyone yelled

Kit-Kat got the door

"OMG!" Kit-Kat Gasped

There was 3 sand sibs, Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Sai,Neji,Lee,Guy,Shikamaru,Choji all out side the door.

"OMG This isn't good" Jesshiku said.

"Why?" Akumu asked

"Sasuke+Itachi madness!" Jesshiku said

"OMG IS that Sensei!" Naruto pointed at Sakumo

"No?" Sakumo said

"Why dose that person look like me?!?!" Naruto asked as he pointed to Minato.

"That's your Oka and Oto-san, Naruto." Jriaya said

"REALLY!" Naruto said happily as he ran over to Kushina and Minato

Sakumo was getting a big headache now, "How many people now?" Sakumo asked

"Well…29+1241"Kimi-Sensei said

"wow!" Jesshiku said

"NO Fighting!" Liyian said

"Man you ruin all the fun!" Itachi and Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun…" Orchimaru said mysteriously

"NO Sasuke-kun isn't GAY!!!" Kit-Kat yelled as she tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"SO he dose have one?!" Sai said

Everyone was silent at that..

"That's the power of youth Sasuke-kun, Trying to restore your Clan like that!" Guy said

Everyone was silent

"YES!" Kit-Kat Whispered to herself

"Nani?" Sasuke asked

So Liyian, Akumu and Jesshiku went into the Kitchen to get something.

Sakumo was sitting down having the biggest headache in the world. That's when we came out with Eggnog and Jesshiku kinda added something…

"What is that?" Naruto asked

"Can I try some?" Obito asked

"Sure…but Hidan first!" Jesshiku said

SO Obito got some and well he felt kinda funny

"Rin…Chan" Obito said as he walked over like a drunken man

"Obito! What happened?" Rin asked

"I…LOVE….you" Obito said as hugged her

Everyone was silent

Kakashi was pacing back and forth

"You jealous?" Sakumo teased his son

"…NO!" Kakashi yelled back

"Like you should be talking, kumo-kun." Hitomi whispered as she hugged her husband

"…" Sakumo was silent while blushing

"Don't worry Kaka-kun, I love you!" Liyian said happily

So Hidan drank some Eggnog as Jesshiku told him to and… well lets just say we didn't see them for a LONG time! XD

"Were is Jesshiku and Hidan?" Kimi-sensei said

"Let's Look!"Kit-Kat said as she pulled Sasuke with her

Few min. later

"ok…Maybe we didn't need to know." Akumu said

Hidan and Jesshiku were….lemon…lots of it….yah

"We shall kill you for a sacrifice!" They yelled at us.

We…well slammed the door and ran for our lives

Well as for everyone else who drank the Eggnog/sake lets just say we all learned how life starts!

Few more min. later

"That felt sooo good and it was great!" Jesshiku said as she hugged Hidan

"Yes that was!" Hidan said as he hugged Jesshiku back

Sasuke and Kit-Kat were kissing to get Sakura mad

Kakashi got one kiss from Liyian then ran as far away as Liyian as he could.

Obito and Rin just kissed

Pein and Koran (sp?) did stuff…

Kushina and Minato well…Naruto might have a another brother or sister!

The sound 5 just got drunk

Sand sibs…just got drunk

Akatsuki got VERY drunk as well

As for Sakumo and Hitomo and Jiraya they just disappeared..

"Were is oka and oto-san?" Kakashi asked

Well we didn't want to know after the Jesshiku-Hidan thing but Liyian dragged us…

Few min. later

"DO we really have too?" Akumu whimpered

"So we hear a noise in the room what is there to be scared about?" Kakashi said as he opened the door

When he did we saw stuff we Never wanted to see…

Sakumo was all red with embarrassment, Hitomi gasped and she was all red, Yes is was lemon…dirty lemon…shifty eyes

"hehehe…Hi Kashi-kun." Sakukmo said hoping his life would end right there

All of us covered our eyes then we heard Jiraya laugh

"This is great for my book!" Jiraya whispered

Sakumo nearly fainted on Hitomi

"How…long were you there?" Sakumo asked

"Long enough my friend…long enough." Jriayia said happily

Hitomi got a blanked and covered herself to beat Jriaya to a bloody pulp

"Is is over?" Akumu asked

"It's over." Kit-Kat said

"That was disturbing." Kimi-sensei said

We all agreed

Few min.later

Everyone was there and we checked.

"SO who's cooking?" Jriaya asked

Everyone looked at Liyian

"FINE" She said

FEW HR. Later

"Ready!" Liyian yelled

Akumu, Kit-Kat and Kimi-sensei and Hitomi went to help Liyian

The food was out…..

"This…Looks…So…Good!" Everyone said

So everyone ate and had a good time.

"Mama?" Kakashi asked

"yes my son?" Hitmoi answered

"Are you going to have a baby?" Kakashi asked

Hitomi blushed at that "No…hopefully not…I hope…" Hitomi whispered

Later

"Bey-Bey!" We all said to everyone

" You have to come to our place one time!" Midori said

Everyone agreed

And we left…

THE END

I Hoped you liked it

Plz review!

MERI KUSHIMASU

Merry Christmas

And If u don't celebrate X-MAS Happy Tuesday and Wednesday! 


End file.
